Fall For You
by yourfavshipper53
Summary: After a seemingly content relationship with Ron, Kim realizes that something is missing from her life, and she sets out to find out exactly what that is. Kigo all the wayy. So yes, this is a FemSlash, don't like don't read. ;P
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible and all related names are a trademark and copyright of Disney, Inc. I do not own any of those copyrights, and any infringements are coincidental and unintentional. **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so here goes nothing…reviews are always appreciated! XOXO **

**Chapter 1: The Truth is Out There and It Hurts**

Kim stood up from the table, her chair screeching loudly as she did so, and cleared her throat.

"I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm just going to go to my room." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck in distress.

"Is everything okay Kimmie-cub?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm just- I'm kinda tired." She responded as she slowly took a step back, hoping to avoid any more questions. This time her mother gave her a confused look, thinking she was caught she shut her eyes waiting for her mother to say something. "Okay Kimmie, we'll cleanup for you, go to bed." Ann said with a sympathetic smile, and Kim could only flash a grateful smile and run upstairs to her room.

"What was her problem? She's been like this for the past three day." Jim and Tim shouted in unison, earning them a glare from their parents. "Just finish your food boys, and let us worry about Kimmie." James said, causing the twins to shrug and drop the subject. Ann turned to Ron, who had yet to say anything, "Ron, maybe you should go check on her." She paused when he glanced at her, "Make sure she's okay."

Ron nodded and mumbled, "Dr. P's." As he stood up and left the room.

Kim was sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chest when Ron appeared in the doorway.

"KP, are you okay?" He looked at her and when she looked at him, he already knew what she was about to say, and his heart sank. Ron tried to hide his disappointment as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"Ron, I-"

"KP I don't understand. What did I do?" he whispered barely loudly enough for her to hear.

Oh no. Kim was afraid of this. She had to make sure that she did this right, Ron deserved that much…She sighed and crossed her legs, reaching out for his hand.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. It's not anything that you did, but I can't lie to myself anymore." She looked at him pleading that he wouldn't be too upset.

"But wh-"

"I think I'm gay, Ron" she interrupted, not standing the defeated look on his face. His head shot up, a confused look plastered on his face, but before he could ask anything she added, "And I just recently realized I'm in love with someone else."

Those words stung Ron worse than he could have ever anticipated, _in love with someone else? _He knew that the fact that she was gay should have lessened the blow, made him feel like he truly hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't get over that she was in love. He practically yanked his hand from Kim's grip as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Kim couldn't help but frown at this, withdrawing her hand as well. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Kim until Ron finally looked at her with bloodshot eyes and a slight smile.

"I love you Kim, you're like a sister to me. I-I" Ron stuttered as he continued to cry. Finally managing to calm himself down he continued, "I just want you to be happy, and I can tell t-that you're not, with me." Despite the truth in his statement, she diverted her gaze, feeling guilty over what she knew she had no control over.

"I just have one question." His countenance turned serious as he met her gaze, and Kim could only nod, fearing the determination that she saw in his gaze.

"Is it Shego?"

**A/N: There you have it! Sorry if it was a little confusing, but hopefully the next chapter will clear any of that up. Remember reviews are always welcome, along with suggestions, ideas and other thoughts. Reminder: First fanfic. P.S I'm a huge charmed geek if you could catch that in the title :P**


	2. Which Way Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just taking something someone else has done and making it into something that interests me…**

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update :( but it's been tough to have enough time to write. I promise not to take as long for the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2 – Which Way Now? **

Ron sighed as he looked down at the food on his tray with a frown. After the disappointing talk he'd had with Kim, he went to the one place that he hoped to find solace: Bueno Nacho. However; what was supposed to make him feel better was only causing him more pain because while he stared at Rufus gobbling up his nachos with glee, he couldn't help but think of all of the time that he had been here with Kim. They had come to this place more than any other to celebrate the end of missions, and even a couple of dates. Ron felt his heart wrench inside his chest, and just like that he was crying again. What had he done wrong? He didn't understand how he could have lost Kim, to Shego no less. Frustrated by the lack of answers he was coming up with, he got up to leave, picking up the mole rat and placing him in his pocket. "Come on Rufus, there's nothing left for us here, not anymore."

It had been a long day for Shego, she had spent a majority of it running around robbing banks and laboratories for various items that her employer needed to make god knows what. She had never really delved into his reasons for needing these things, mostly because he told her without her having to, but also because she was just getting sick of the whole routine. Shego was at a point in her life where she realized that she had two options: continuing to live as an infamous criminal who is always on the run, or retire and settle down, living out her golden years in luxury. Shego frowned, she didn't like having to make life changing decisions; it was never her forte. Although she didn't exactly like it, Shego was used to being a follower of orders, and she had to admit that it was easier to take them than to give them. Even though she was barely in her mid-20s, Shego couldn't help but wonder whether or not this was it for her. _Would she be a villain her whole life, running from the law and never being happy? _Shego sighed as she contemplated the possibility of living in the same rut that she had for years. Putting down the pen that she forgot was in her hand, Shego stood up and headed to her bedroom, _I just need a good night',-. h_er thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Shego groaned as she turned around towards the door, swinging it open.

"Shego, we need to talk…"

Shego crossed her legs as she sat in the chair across from Kim who was sitting awkwardly staring at the ground. The younger girl was trembling with anticipation, and Shego couldn't help but smirk at this. "So what's on your mind Kimmie?" The villainess looked questioningly at the teen hero who had yet to say anything further than her initial greeting. Kim shifted uncomfortably under Shego's gaze, she wasn't sure what had compelled her to visit her nemesis at such a late hour, but now that she was here, Kim knew that there was no going back. With this in mind, she looked into Shego's still probing gaze with determination, but completely forgot what she was going to say. "Look Princess, whatever you need to say is clearly too important to wait, so spill." Kim sighed and bit her lip tears forming in her eyes, "I broke up with Ron. Shego nodded slowly,_ I don't really get why you had to tell me that, but okay._

"Finally realized Stoppable's a fool huh?" She felt a twinge of remorse when she saw that Kim cringed at this, and she suddenly realized that there was probably more to Kim's breakup than she as letting on.

Shego sighed; she almost pitied the teenager, she could tell that Kim was struggling with something, and oddly enough she wanted to help her. Despite their dicey and competitive relationship over the years, their rivalry had dwindled significantly; beginning with the nadir of Drakken's career. They'd gone from simply attacking each other on sight, to where they were now, Kim sitting in her living room sporting a lachrymose disposition that didn't suit the typical chipper cheerleader. _Maybe things can change for the better…_The villainess shook her head at the thought, there was too much going on with her now, not to mention it was probably impossible for that to happen; she cast the thought aside as she stood up and retreated into the bathroom. She returned with a box of Kleenex, and she handed it to Kim who in return spared an appreciative glance. "Do you want to tell me why you two really broke up?" Shego waited patiently as Kim wiped her eyes and blew her nose, Shego couldn't help but envy the fact that even during a time of distress, Kim looked absolutely breathtaking.

For the first time since the teen had entered her home, the villainess truly took in her unkempt appearance. Her hair was in shambles and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying. She was wearing her Middleton High sweatpants with a matching hoodie, and both were covered in mud and soaking wet, _did she walk here? _Shego paused realizing that she had no idea how the heroine had figured out where she lived, she didn't have much time to complete it further because Kim finally spoke. "I told him that I was gay," she paused looking at Shego for a sign of acknowledgement or understanding, but Shego's facial expression hadn't changed at all from her usual uninterested façade, so she continued. "and that I'm in love with someone else…" This time Kim noticed a slight twitch at the corner of Shego's mouth, "but I guess that's not really what's bugging me either."

Shego was surprised to say the least; the perfect teen heroine going lesbian was quite a shock, even to her system. Although her countenance said otherwise, Shego was letting her mind enthusiastically relent to the infinite possibilities that this news could hold. _Does this mean that I may have a chance? Will there be no more Team Possible? _Before Shego was able to become completely lost in her thoughts, she felt the smaller woman's lips on hers in a warm languid kiss. It was so brief, that Shego wasn't sure that it really happened until she looked down too see a heavily flushed redhead. Shego smirked enjoying Kim's vulnerability at her expense as she thought to herself: _Oh this is going to be interesting._

**A/N: I know I have been bad with this story, but I've stayed up later than I should have to finish! I still love you! I'm just stressed and bad at dealing with it at the same time. Updates will be more on track once mid-terms end this week! :)**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just ship them**

**A/N: MIDTERMS ARE OVER:) I finally get to de-stress and think about nothing! Alright well here is the next chapter! Thanks for your patience. **

**Chapter 3 – Confusion**

The two women broke apart, panting in silence as they stared at each other from opposite sides of the couch. Shego was the first to break the silence, as she sighed and began to move over to Kim's side. The villainess leaned in, inches from the redhead's lips when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

"Shego…" the younger girl sighed as she turned away, "I think we should talk about some things first, you know before we..."

Kim trailed off not quite sure what she had intended to say, but Shego finished her thought for her, "Fuck?"

Kim's eyes grew wide and she gasped, slapping Shego across the arm horrified "Shego!"

Said woman cringed as she rubbed her sore arm, "What?! That's what you meant wasn't it?" Kim paused blushing as she realized she was subconsciously licking her lips as she stared at Shego's lips. The thief smirked and lunged at the young hero, pinning her to the couch before she could react.

"Shego what are yo-" The hero was cut off by a pair soft lips capturing hers in a chaste kiss. Kim could feel her head swim as she began to kiss back more fervently. As suddenly as it had started, the aching feeling in her gut was gone, as Shego broke the kiss.

Shego moved away from the redhead with a frown, and a contemplative look on her face.

"You're right I guess we have some things we should talk about."

Kim starred at Shego incredulously, not believing how indifferent she was being. The green-skinned woman simply continued to pour herself a cup of coffee chortling at the redhead's reaction.

"I don't see what the big deal is here, Kimmie."

"Shego, you're quitting your job! This is so the drama!"

The villainess just rolled her eyes at the younger girl and scoffed, "I need a serious change in my life Princess, so I've decided to leave Middleton." Shego looked to Kim for a reaction, slightly surprised to see the hero's face fall.

"What does that mean for us?" Kim asked unmistakably crestfallen, _Oh shit. _

Shego sighed as she shook her head in uncertainty, "I don't know Princess, it's up to you."

Kim looked up suddenly and pouted, "That's not fair, and you know it."

Shego scowled and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "But it is how it is Kimmie. Like it or not, the two of us have to make a choice."

Kim scoffed at this, "It seems like you've already made yours Shego, and I'm just expected to go along with it." She crossed her arms angrily and stood up heading for the front door.

"Princess, come on!" The villainess pleaded, waiting for a response as Kim froze in front of the door. The young hero turned, with a dejected expression sighing,

"I'd like to be with you, you know that, but I don't know how it's possible."

Shego stood up and walked over to where Kim was starting to tear up, "Kimmie…" The villainess trailed of as she embraced the shorter girl. "We can figure this out," Kim looked up at her hopefully as she continued to snivel, "You think so?"

Shego smiled as she kissed Kim's forehead, "Yeah, together."

Kim was smiling the whole way home, and despite the fact she as still dirty and freezing; she couldn't be happier. She had left Shego's feeling satisfied with what they had decided to do. As Kim arrived at her street, she was surprised to see the lights on inside of her house, _uh oh. _As she opened the door she was immediately met by her parents cross-armed and talking quietly to each other. They turned to Kim at the sound of the door opening and glared at her.

"Do you have any idea how late it is young lady?" her mother inquired as her father continued to give her a disapproving look.

"Um," Kim looked at the clock and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. _3:00 am. _

"Where have you been Kimmie-cub? What happened to your clothes?" James asked. The redhead scratched the back of her head as she smiled, "Sorry I just needed to get some air, and it was really muddy."

The two parents looked at the redhead with worried expressions, "You need to be careful, Kimmie, you could catch a cold. Are you upset about Ron?" The older redhead frowned as Kim looked confused, "It was pretty obvious when Ron left here earlier." The redhead explained.

"Is that what you were upset about, Kimime-cub?" Kim merely nodded and her father pulled her into a hug.

"Come on Kim, go get ready for bed, we can talk about this tomorrow." James led his daughter to the staircase and added, "Try to get some sleep."

The two watched their daughter disappear into her room, "Do you think she'll be okay?" Ann looked to her husband and sighed. "I sure hope so, but let's take your advice and worry about it in the morning dear." James nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, leading her upstairs.

"Ron, be quiet!"

Kim and Ron were in the middle of infiltrating Drakken's lair, and Ron couldn't have been making any more noise. The pair had just run through the jungle and Ron had lost his pants as they had jumped over the fence, yelling and screaming as he did.

"Sorry Kim! I-"but before Ron could finish making his excuse there was a loud BOOM from inside of the lair. The next thing they knew, Drakken came flying out of the liar on his hovercraft, "Not again! This plan was foolproof!" The mad scientist muttered to himself angrily, and then he spotted the duo.

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

Said redhead just looked up at the evil 'genius' with a confused look. _Where's Shego?_

"And, and, the Buffon!"

The two began to get into a lively argument over Drakken never remembering Ron's name, but Kim's didn't notice as her mind began to race. _Could Shego have quit so soon!? _Kim snapped out of it as she heard another explosion. Drakken yelled as he was knocked off his feet, "AH, god I can't handle all of this on my own!" The frustrated scientist whined as he got to his feet and wiped some of the soot on his sleeve with a grunt.

"Where's Shego?" Ron asked before Kim could beat him to it. The mad scientist simply scoffed, "She's quit, abandoned her evil family! But she'll be back." Before Kim could ask any more questions Drakken continued, "As fun as it is to talk to you Kim Possible, I need parts to fix my doomsday device." And with that the mad scientist flew off into the distance.

Ron turned to Kim, "Did you know that Shego had quit?"

"Kim?"

The redhead didn't answer, she only stared at where Drakken had just been; lost in her thoughts. Ron sighed, "Let's just get out of here." He said as he turned back toward the jungle.


	4. Confession Time

**Disclaimer: I own nada (aka I own none of Kim Possible…)**

**A/N: Huh, it's been a while, but I'm back! Sorry for the wait : ( Life, eh..? Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4 – Confession Time**

Kim sprinted through the Middleton mall toward Club Banana running out of time. It was the almost the end of her friend's shift and she couldn't be late to pick her up again. Kim had happily agreed to give her best friend a ride to and from her job until her car was out of shop, but recently it hadn't been going so smoothly. When she got to the store she saw her friend standing cross-armed with a disapproving look, she cringed.

"You're cutting it a little close their Kim."

"Sorry Monique, I lost track of time."

Kim mentally kicked herself for the lame excuse, but realized that the truth was no better. The dark-skinned girl just sighed,

"It's alright, let's just get me home."

"What's up with you?" Monique inquired after they had been driving in silence for almost ten minutes. Kim looked at her friend and sighed, she wasn't even going to try to lie; Monique knew her too well.

"Mo, I don't know what to do." Her friend looked at her puzzled, obviously lost; so she continued. "Ron and I aren't on good terms since I broke up with him to be with Shego." Kim said quickly, hoping to get it over with. Monique stared at the redhead like she had lost her mind.

"Girlfriend, say what now?"

Kim blushed, "I broke up with Ron, and I'm now with Shego."

"Kim, that's whack, I've got no words for that girl."

They sat in silence for a while until Kim finally asked, "Am I crazy, Mo?" Said girl sighed, but turned to Kim, "You may be a little strange, Kim, but you're not crazy! You can't help how you feel." Her friend's reassurance was a relief to the redhead, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Mo!" Kim exclaimed as she pulled into Monique's driveway. The dark-skinned girl began to open the passenger door, but paused, turning back to Kim.

"Who else knows about you and your green girl?" the redhead went pale telling Monique all she needed to know. "Good luck with the 'rents girlfriend, I'm happy for you!" She shouted as she left Kim alone in her car to have a panic attack.

As Kim returned to her house, she realized that something wasn't right. Her parents were still at work, and the twins were still at camp, so the house was empty. She quickly looked around for some sort of weapon, but all she found was a newspaper. Shaking her head she grabbed it and rolled it up, holding it menacingly as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Put down the newspaper, Princess."

Kim's heart stopped as she turned the corner and looked into her bedroom; seeing Shego leaning against the wall smirking.

Kim quickly wiped the look off her face as she slapped the green-skinned woman,

"You scared me to death! What are you doing here!?" The ex-villainess winced as the hero continued to beat the ex-villainess.

"Ow, quit it! I didn't mean to!"

Kim sighed as she tried to slow down her racing heart, and Shego couldn't help but smirk at this. The heroine bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she glared up at the older girl, realizing that she had yet to answer her question,

"What are you doing here, Shego?"

The villainess paused for a split second, but then she shrugged nonchalantly; releasing a drawn out sigh as she turned away from the redheaded teen,

"I guess you could say I wanted to see you," The older girl's voice got softer and almost inaudible near the end of her sentence as she attempted to hide her embarrassment. Shego turned toward Kim slowly, cursing as she saw that the redhead was beaming, and that her faint green blush was intensifying. Before the green girl could act, Kim had engulfed her in a hug that both smothered and comforted her,

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Kim squeaked as she continued to smile at the older women who just rolled her eyes. She looked at the ex-villainess suspiciously sensing that there was something else that Shego had to say. Before she could ask about it; however, the older women spoke up,

"I wanted to see if you were okay"

The younger redhead looked at Shego curiously, but her gaze faltered, giving her away. Kim sighed as she set down the newspaper and sat on the edge of her bed. Shego frowned at this she didn't like seeing the young hero so defeated.

"Ron is never going to talk to me again,"

Kim buried her face in her hands as she groaned in frustration; not noticing that Shego was standing over her with a dubious smirk,

"I highly doubt that, Princess," She took the redhead's wrists in her hands, slowly lowering them from her face as she looked into sad olive eyes. A small smile crept to the older woman's lips as Kim shot her a dejected look,

"What makes you so sure?"

The ex-villainess only smiled as she leaned in place a chaste kiss on the hero's lips

"Trust me, Kimmie, I know these things."

Kim broke the kiss and smiled up at Shego; she was surprised at how much better she felt with just a few simple words.

"How about I try to cheer you up, and make you forget about Stoppable?"

Kim shot Shego a questioning look,

"What do you mean?"

Shego smiled at Kim as she released her hands and started to walk toward the door, leaving the confused redhead behind. She looked back with a smirk,

"I'm taking you to dinner, Cupcake; I'll pick you up here at 8."

Kim was racing against the clock; she was running out of time to get ready for her date with Shego, and she was stressing out. Okay. So it was only 7:15, but the redhead couldn't help but feel like she was crunched for time; suddenly the door opened, and Kim stopped cold.

"Kimmie we're back!"

Kim stood frozen, unable to move as she heard her family make their way into the house. She had completely forgotten about them; Kim had been so wrapped up in getting ready that she had neglected to remember that she was going to have to tell her parents about where she was going.

The redhead flinched as she heard a soft knock on her door,

"Sorry, Kimmie, didn't mean to scare you,"

Kim turned to her mother fighting to hide the blush that was creeping to her cheeks. She looked at the dress in her hands nervously; unfortunately for her, this didn't get by Ann.

"My, you're awfully jumpy, sweetie. Are you going somewhere?"

Kim shrugged nonchalantly, trying her hardest to be discreet as she moved to hang it back up in her closet,

"Oh, just looking at some options for Mo's birthday party, it's no big." The elder redhead looked at her daughter suspiciously; raising an eyebrow,

"Monique? Isn't her birthday a few months away?"

Kim tensed up; _busted,_ she looked down at the ground, avoiding her mother's gaze as she felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. Ann looked at her daughter worriedly; she wasn't prone to lying, so she figured something must be up. She sighed as she shook her head; crossing her arms expectantly,

"Kim, what aren't you telling me?"

Kim peaked up at her mother to see if she was mad, but what she saw in her mother's expression wasn't anger, it was concern. Suddenly the teen felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she realized the consequences of keeping this secret. Kim didn't want to upset her mom, but she needed to come clean, if not for her sake, then for everyone else's. The redhead felt her throat go dry, and her palms began to sweat as she sat on the bed looking up at her mother. Ann placed her hand on the younger redhead's shoulder as she looked at Kim curiously,

"What's wrong, honey? "

Kim couldn't help but think about how she'd been in a similar position with Shego only hours earlier; the thought made her blush, bringing even more attention to herself. Ann squinted at the younger redhead as she finally acquiesced with a loud sigh,

"Mom, I broke up with Ron because I realized I liked girls, he's upset that I'm now dating Shego, and that's why I was going through my closet; we have a date in about half an hour,"

Ann could only stare at Kim who was now out of breath, quietly waiting for her response. The news itself had not shocked her mother, but Kim's relationship with the villainess was another story. Past events had made her suspect that a little attraction had developed between the two, but Ann had always assumed that it was more one-sided. Whenever Kim had returned from a fight with Shego, she had a certain vibe that was competitive, yet on the verge of sexual frustration. The real surprise was that Shego returned these feelings, and would actually pursue a relationship.

Ann Possible snapped out of her daze, remembering that she still hadn't said anything, and looked to her daughter that was probably going out of her mind worrying.

"I won't say I understand the nature of your relationship, but I support you no matter what."

The younger redhead smiled as she blushed under her mother's gaze; she felt a wave of relief wash over her as she let out a sigh. Her mood couldn't have been better; until her mother added,

"I'm sure your father will love to get to know Shego as well."

It was 7:55 and once again Kim was succumbing to an anxiety attack that was bound to only get worse. She sat at her desk looking at at her black computer screen; she had yet t turn it on since she'd sat down over 10 minutes ago. Kim had tried to start working on her term paper for her history class, but the distraction had failed miserably; all the teen could think about was her date wit-

The doorbell sounded throughout the house making the hero jump in surprise; _she's here! _

Kim ran down the stairs to her room, and stopped at the top of the staircase, looking at the front door with wide eyes. Her father was walking toward the door next to her mother, who shot her a quick look as her gaze darted between her and Dr. Possible. Taking the hint, Kim flew down the banister blocking James's path to the door with a frantic look,

"Dad, can I talk to you really quickly; mom can you answer the door please." Kim looked toward her mom with a hopeful smile; when the older redhead returned the smile she took her father's hand leading him to the living room.

As the door opened in front of Shego, she saw Kim take her father by the hand and retreat into the house. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked toward the redheaded doctor, who had a knowing smile on her face,

"Hi Shego, it's nice to see you again; my you look mice. I'm not used to seeing you in anything other than that outfit you wear while you're kicking my daughter,"

The woman smirked as she saw the villainess cringe d slightly; pleased that she could make the girl uncomfortable,

"Kimmie, just went to talk to her father about the two of you,"

Shego's eyes widened as she registered what the brain surgeon had just said. This only made the redhead laugh more,

"She hasn't told him yet, but I told her that you two have my support,"

The green-skinned girl blushed, offering a small smile to the redhead, "thank you, Dr. Possible."

Ann waved her off with a smirk, "Oh please! Call me, Ann!"

"What's this about, Kimmie-cub?"

James Possible looked at his daughter in confusion as the red head scratched her head with an awkward grin,

"Well dad, I wanted to tell you something before I went out on my date," She saw her father's eyes widen, but she knew if she let him stop her now; she would never get it out, so she held up her hand,

"No wait, I know what you're going to say dad, but let me explain…" Kim waited patiently until her father nodded, signaling her to continue. Kim took a deep breath, _it's now or never…_

"I know this may not make sense, but I have a date waiting out in the foyer, Shego to be exact; I didn't want to tell you until I was sure." The redhead stopped, taking another breath as she paused surveying the damage. James had an eyebrow raised, but his expression was otherwise undisturbed,

"Sure of what exactly?"

Kim was beginning to think that trying to 'kill two birds with one stone' wasn't the best idea. She felt her face grow hot as she looked away from the older Possible,

"That I like girls, dad."

Shego sat at the kitchen table tapping her fingers on the table absentmindedly as the brain surgeon poured herself a cup of coffee that Shego looked at curiously,

"Coffee this late?"

Ann sat down at the end of the table with a smile as she took a sip; looking at Shego with a shrug,

"I have a feeling I'll be up late tonight," Unsure of her meaning Shego was about to inquire about it, but she didn't get the chance. Tim and Jim came running into the kitchen with their remote control cars a few steps ahead of them,

"I win!"

"Did not, it was a tie,"

"Nu uh,"

"Uh-"

Tim stopped as he noticed who was sitting at the table with their mother; Jim's car however, was still racing across the floor right toward Shego.

"Hey, Mom we-!" Jim froze also once he saw Shego looking at him with an amused expression; lifting her feet right as the car whizzed by,

"Shego, I believe you've met the twins," Ann hardly noticed the bewildered expressions on the twins' face as she nonchalantly gestured toward the green girl. Shego smiled, and nodded toward the two,

"Howdy,"

When the two had finally stopped gapping at the villainess, they set down their remotes, and looked toward their mom,

"Mom, why is Kim's nemesis here?"

Shego rolled her eyes as she stood up from the table, "I think I should go check on, Kimmie"

A/N: Next time! They may finally get to their date!


End file.
